Der Staub auf seinen Schuhen
by whathobertie
Summary: Es war ein Mittwoch, an dem ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Jetzt gab es nur noch sie und ihn und eine Stadt, die in Trümmern lag, und aus der sie nicht einfach entkommen konnten. Cal/Gillian, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Der Staub auf seinen Schuhen**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** Gillian, Cal**  
PAIRING:** Cal/Gillian**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 3.500**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Es war ein Mittwoch, an dem ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Jetzt gab es nur noch sie und ihn und eine Stadt, die in Trümmern lag, und aus der sie nicht einfach entkommen konnten.

* * *

Es war ein Mittwoch. Nicht Dienstag, nicht Donnerstag, nein Mittwoch. Sie konnte sich so gut daran erinnern, weil Mittwoch der Tag war, an dem sie immer früher aufstand, um es sich mit ihrem Lieblingstee und einem guten Buch vor der Arbeit auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen. Die Beine dabei meist unter sich zusammenfaltet, bis das Gefühl darin sie irgendwann verließ.

Sie konnte den Tag deshalb so genau bestimmen, weil das morgendliche Lesen damals wie das letzte Mal schien, an dem sie ehrlich gelächelt hatte, auch wenn sie inzwischen den Überblick über die Tage der Woche verloren hatte. Nun gab es nur noch einen Tag—_heute_. Jeden Tag, einfach nur heute.

* * *

Als er kam, fühlte sie die tausend Steine von ihrem Herzen fallen, die sich jeden Tag lösten, wenn er heil durch die Tür schlurfte. Und trotzdem wurde die Last nicht leichter. Sie schien sich gar zu multiplizieren, je mehr Tage verstrichen, je mehr Hubschrauber über der Stadt kreisten und je mehr Fragen sich vor ihr auftürmten, mit deren Beantwortung sie ganz und gar überfordert war.

Sie schenkte ihm ein angespanntes Lächeln und nahm ihm die staubbedeckte Jacke ab, bevor auch nur das erste Wort seine Lippen verließ. Es war wie ein Ritual, das es zu brauchen schien, um wenigstens so etwas wie einen Funken Normalität am Glühen zu erhalten.

"Hey", hauchte sie kaum hörbar, doch er würde selbst das kleinste Zucken ihrer Lippen erkennen. Was er daraus machte—ob Angst, ob Resignation, ob Erleichterung—war eine andere Sache.

"Hey", wiederholte er nicht viel lauter und gab ihr mit einer festen Umarmung die Antwort auf die Frage. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gar alles in der winzigen Bewegung ihrer Lippen gesehen. Wenn nicht, dann wohl nur, weil ihre Emotionen noch nie so blank lagen wie im Moment. Man musste nichts von komplizierten Codes verstehen, um das zu realisieren.

Er streifte die dreckigen Schuhe von den Füßen. Dreck von einer Stadt, die in sich zusammengefallen war und die Schicksale der Menschen darin nun unter ihren Trümmern vergrub. Wer Glück hatte, harrte in einem kleinen Freiraum mit ein wenig Luft zum Atmen aus. So wie sie beide.

"Irgendetwas neues?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Dann schien er sich einen Moment lang zu besinnen und holte etwas aus der Jacke, die sie wie einen Fremdkörper immer noch in ihren Händen hielt. "Nichts, außer dem hier." Er reichte ihr die kleine Pralinenschachtel, die auseinanderzufallen drohte, wäre da nicht diese dezente Schleife gewesen. "Sind noch gut", erklärte er, als er in ihr skeptisches Gesicht blickte.

"Wie romantisch", gestand sie augenzwinkernd und meinte es auch ein bisschen so.

* * *

Es hätte ein schöner Abend sein können. Irgendwo auf der Welt, nur eben nicht hier.

Er war so nah, dass es umso mehr schmerzte zu wissen, dass er jeden Tag da draußen war und irgendwann vielleicht nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Sie hatte die Menschen gesehen, dahingerafft von beißenden Chemikalien, von ohrenbetäubenden Explosionen, von den Grausamkeiten dieser Welt. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er einer von ihnen sein könnte, und doch sah sie es immer wieder und wieder in ihren Gedanken.

Er steckte sich eine weitere Praline in den Mund und starrte auf den Fernseher, der vor Wochen das letzte Bild ausgestrahlt hatte. Vielleicht stellte er sich etwas vor, vielleicht auch nicht.

"Ich habe Angst um dich, wenn du da draußen bist", sagte sie und sprach es damit zum ersten Mal seit Wochen aus. Ihre Hand griff ebenfalls nach einem Stück Schokolade, doch es ließ ihre Worte nicht einfach trivial werden.

Die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie erwartete, doch vermutlich war es zu viel, denn er konnte ihr nichts bieten. Sein Gesicht war leer. Alles hier war leer.

Sie verschränkte die Beine unter ihrem Körper, zog die Decke bis über ihre Schultern und schloss ihre Augen, um sich die schönen Momente ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Der Geruch der Seiten, die sie umblätterte, der Geschmack des Tees, der sanft ihre Kehle hinunterkroch, das Geräusch der Vögel, die draußen gerade erst erwachten.

Sie war so sehr in diese perfekte Welt versunken, dass sie seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als er noch näher kam und sich sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut zu dem wohligen Gefühl seiner Berührung gesellte, öffnete sie wieder die Augen und blickte in so viel mehr als nur Leere.

"Ich weiß, Liebes", murmelte er. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders."

Ihr Nicken sagte, dass sie es verstand, aber es machte es nicht besser. Sie wusste, dass er da draußen nach ihnen suchte. Nach Ria, nach Eli, nach anderen, die ihm irgendetwas bedeuteten, und dass seine Hoffnungen jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr schwanden. Sie wusste, dass er nicht einfach tatenlos herumsitzen konnte, während die Stadt da draußen starb. Und sie wusste, dass er sich ablenken wollte, weil das letzte Lebenszeichen von Emily aus einer Zeit stammte, in der alles noch in Ordnung war.

"Kann ich heute Nacht in deinem Bett schlafen?", fragte sie und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Wange, die inzwischen ein dichter Vollbart bedeckte.

Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. "Wenn schon, dann schlafe ich in deinem Bett. Viel bequemer als dieses Ding, das du mir als Gästebett angedreht hast."

* * *

Der Strom war schon wieder ausgefallen, als sie unter die Decke kroch und den Kopf sanft auf dem Kissen ablegte. Ein Teelicht brannte auf dem Nachttisch und warf beängstigende Schatten an die Wände. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihnen zu entgehen, doch sie verfolgten sie hinter ihren Lidern, in ihren Träumen und bis in den nächsten Tag hinein.

Er blies die Kerze aus, bevor er sich zu ihr legte.

"Alles klar?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch sie wussten beide, dass es nicht wirklich eine Frage war.

"Ich verstehe es nicht", gab sie bitter zu und versuchte die Explosionen in der Ferne auszublenden, die ihr nachts den Schlaf raubten. "Warum lassen sie uns hier einfach allein?"

"Keiner versteht es."

"Es muss doch irgendjemand etwas tun", flehte sie. "Die Menschen hier sterben."

"Der Angriff hat das gesamte Machtzentrum des Landes zerstört."

"Irgendjemand muss die Verantwortung übernehmen. Es muss doch einen Notfallplan geben."

"Die Stadt steht wegen dem Giftgas immer noch unter Quarantäne."

"Und das ist ein Grund, überhaupt nichts zu tun, niemanden hierher zu schicken außer ein paar lächerlichen Hubschraubern?"

"Vielleicht gibt es inzwischen noch mehr Fronten, an denen sie kämpfen. Kämpfen _müssen_." Sie hörte, dass ihm die Erklärungen ausgingen und er an keine einzige davon selbst glaubte.

Sie seufzte, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn selbst er alles hier aufgab.

"Scheint so, als seien nicht alle so treue Seelen wie wir", gab er am Ende resignierend zu und suchte unter der Bettdecke ihre Hand.

* * *

Ihr Frühstück bestand aus ein paar Baked Beans, die er in einem fast geplünderten Supermarkt gefunden hatte. Anscheinend war er der einzige, der sie für ein Festmahl und ganz und gar nicht für den letzten verbliebenen Bissen vor dem Ende der Welt hielt.

Er sah auf ihren fast vollen Teller hinab, seufzte kurz und zog ihn etwas zu sich heran, um selbst ein paar Gabeln voll davon zu essen. "Die Queen wäre nicht besonders stolz auf dich. Du wirst irgendwann vom Fleisch fallen", tadelte er und sein Blick auf ihre schmächtigen Handgelenke entging ihr nicht.

_Was ändert es schon?_, fragten ihre müden Augen.

Sein strenger Blick antwortete, dass es für ihn alles ändern würde.

"Pass auf dich auf", bat sie später, bevor er ging und sie die Tür von innen verriegelte. Es waren einsame Tage, doch sie schwor sich, heute Abend wenigstens zu probieren, etwas mehr von dem zu essen, für das er so hart kämpfte da draußen.

* * *

Es beunruhigte sie am meisten, wenn er still war. So wie jetzt. Es hieß, dass er etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte, mit dem er sie nicht beunruhigen wollte. Und da er wusste, dass er nichts vor ihr verbergen konnte, sobald er den Mund öffnete, zog er es vor zu schweigen.

"Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", wollte sie mitfühlend wissen, doch sie wusste, dass es nichts für sie zu tun gab. Er war es, der sie dieser Tage am Leben hielt und sie fühlte sich einfach nur hilflos. Nutzlos.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Bleib einfach nur ein Weilchen hier bei mir sitzen."

Es konnte ihre Gedanken nicht vertreiben. "Du machst alles, hältst uns am Leben, versuchst die Dinge besser zu machen." _Ich mache nichts._

"Nur weil du mich antreibst, dem ganzen einen Sinn gibst", stellte er klar und lächelte ein wenig.

* * *

"Was vermisst du am meisten?", fragte sie und die Stimmung war aufgelockert genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht wahrheitsgemäß mit _Emily_ antworten würde.

"Pornos", offenbarte er, grinste und blickte auf den leblosen Fernseher.

"Blödmann."

* * *

"Cal", sagte sie noch, bevor die Geräusche im Erdgeschoss lauter wurden und schließlich schwere Schuhe die Treppe hinauf stürmten.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und stand dem Angreifer schon direkt gegenüber. Sie konnte eine Waffe in der Dunkelheit ausmachen und wusste, dass es so war, als sie sah, wie er sich instinktiv duckte. In ihren Ohren gab es ein paar Momente lang nur ein panisches Piepsen, das alles übertönte, doch sie glaubte, dass er ihren Namen rief.

"In der Küche unten ist Essen. Nehmen Sie alles mit."

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der Vermummte und offenbarte eine Stimme, die ihn vielleicht gerade einmal zwanzig erscheinen ließ. Ein Kind noch. Seine Waffe fuchtelte unkontrolliert in der Luft herum.

Sie sah, wie Cal sich aufrichtete und ein Stück nach vorne ging, um den Angreifer aus dem Schlafzimmer zu drängen. "Nehmen Sie alles, aber tun Sie ihr nichts", flehte er dabei und sie wollte nach vorne stürmen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich noch mehr in Gefahr zu begeben.

Es vergingen Sekunden, die sich wie elende Stunden anfühlten.

Dann irgendwann hörte sie die bleiernen Schritte wieder die Treppe hinuntergehen und zusammen warteten sie darauf, bis die Geräusche unten ganz erstarben. Sie begutachteten das Chaos, das zurückgeblieben war, doch der Schock saß tiefer als der Verlust der letzten Konservendosen.

Es war eine lange Nacht, bis die Sonne aufging. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen und versuchte, ihr ein wenig von dem Halt zu geben, den sie brauchte.

* * *

Als sie den Telefonhörer ohne jede Hoffnung abhob und entgegen ihrer Erwartungen doch keine tote Leitung vorfand, zögerte sie keine Sekunde ihn zu rufen. Er eilte heran, weil er glaubte etwas Schlimmes sei passiert und verstand nicht gleich, als sie ihm den Hörer entgegenhielt.

"Komm, ruf sie an, es funktioniert!"

Verdutzt stand er da und sah sie an. "Wenn ich sie anrufe, kannst du wahrscheinlich niemanden mehr anrufen", stellte er fest und nie war einer seiner raren Kavaliersmomente unpassender als jetzt. Sie wollte ihn regelrecht schütteln und zu der Einsicht bringen, dass sie darüber jetzt nicht debattieren sollten. Im schlimmsten Fall konnte keiner von ihnen die ersehnte Erleichterung erfahren, die insbesondere er so bitter nötig hatte. Es ging um Sekunden, vielleicht zwei, drei Minuten, wenn das Schicksal es einmal gut meinte. Mit ihm und mit ihr gleichermaßen.

Als er sich immer noch nicht rührte und sein verstörter Blick sich in sie hineinzubohren schien, ergriff sie selbst die Initiative und wählte Emilys Handynummer, die fein säuberlich aufgeschrieben auf dem kleinen Zettel neben dem Telefon lag. Bereit genutzt zu werden und mit einer ständigen, unangenehm stechenden Erinnerung behaftet.

Sie drückte ihm den Hörer unsanft in die Hand und spürte, wie die Anspannung sie innerlich fast zerriss. Er brauchte das. Vielleicht nur ein paar Worte, aber er brauchte es so sehr. Nie hatte sie sich sehnlicher etwas für einen anderen Menschen gewünscht als jetzt gerade.

Als der Anruf tatsächlich sein Ziel gefunden hatte, konnte sie es am Aufleuchten seiner Augen sehen.

"Em?", fragte er ungläubig und sie hörte ihre aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende. "Wir sind okay. Gill ist hier. Seid ihr in Sicherheit?"

Er nickte ihr versichernd zu, während Emily antwortete. Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange, der zwei drei weitere folgten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn je hatte weinen sehen.

"Wir versuchen, hier raus zu kommen."

Kurz darauf erstarb das kleine Zeitfenster des Erbarmens und er starrte in einen Hörer, der keinen Ton mehr durchkommen ließ. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er enttäuscht.

"Das weiß sie", beruhigte sie ihn.

"Du hättest auch jemanden anrufen sollen", sagte er nach einer Weile bedrückt und sie hörte die unnötige Schuld in seiner Stimme.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und deutete ein besänftigendes Lächeln an. Den einzigen Menschen, den sie hätte anrufen wollen, musste sie nicht so kontaktieren. Weil er schon hier war.

* * *

Nach dem Telefonat war seine Laune so gut wie noch nie, seitdem es passiert war.

Er fragte sie, ob sie tanzen wolle und sie antwortete mit einem kleinen Knicks. Sie tanzten zu Musik, die sie sich nur vorstellten und die trotzdem so klar und lieblich in ihren Ohren lag. Sie tanzten, bis sie nicht mehr konnten und lachend auf dem Sofa zusammenbrachen.

In dieser Nacht trauten sie sich beide, den Kuss zu initiieren, auf den sie gewartet hatten. Er konnte nur ein wenig Trost geben, doch das war hier besser als nichts.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wusste sie, dass mehr nicht stimmte, als an anderen Abenden, wenn er entkräftet nach Hause kam. Es war der geknickte Gang, der schmerzvolle Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und die düstere Aura, die ihn umgab. Noch düsterer als der Staub, der draußen die Sonne verdunkelte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Loker. Ich habe ihn gefunden."

Es war kein positives Zeichen.

"Willst du dich von ihm verabschieden?", fragte er und betrachtete den grauen Schleier auf seinen Schuhen.

Sie nickte und konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen.

* * *

Während sie durch Schutt und Ruinen stapften, verstand sie, warum er versuchte, sie vor der Welt da draußen abzuschotten. Und je länger sie liefen, desto weniger verstand sie, wie er das jeden Tag aushalten konnte. Wie er Tag für Tag Essen besorgen, anderen seine Hilfe anbieten und abends trotzdem noch zu einem Lächeln für sie fähig sein konnte. So klein es manchmal auch war.

"Willst du dich ausruhen?", fragte er bei dem Blick in ihr Gesicht, doch sie schüttelte eisern mit dem Kopf.

Von dort aus, wo sie Loker fanden, war es nur ein Steinwurf bis zu ihrem Büro. Als der erste Angriff die Stadt erschüttert hatte, waren die meisten Menschen gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. So wie er. Jetzt lag er hier in einer letzten Ruhestätte, die Cal ihm aus dem, was zur Verfügung stand, gebaut hatte.

Die Leiche war bedeckt mit einem Tuch. Sie beugte sich nach unten, doch er hielt ihren Arm zurück. "Ist nicht schön", mahnte er.

Sie nahm den Ausdruck ernst, der seine Worte begleitete, und ließ von ihrem Vorhaben ab.

Als sie ihre letzten Worte an Eli richtete, die ihr so furchtbar deplatziert und unangemessen vorkamen, ließ er ihr ein bisschen ganz privaten Freiraum und trat ein paar Meter zurück. Vielleicht aber konnte er es auch einfach nicht mit anhören.

Sie legte die Papierblume, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auf das Grab und beide versanken sie in ein paar Minuten des stillen Gedenkens, bevor sie zurückgingen und ihre schönsten Erinnerungen an Loker miteinander teilten.

* * *

Als er den dritten Tag in Folge nicht nach Hause kam, fing sie an sich zu verabschieden. Von einem Foto, von dem kleinen Anhänger, den er ihr einmal gegeben hatte, von der letzten verbliebenen Praline in der kitschigen Schachtel.

Sie ging nach draußen und suchte ihn überall, doch alles, was sie fand, war Hoffnungslosigkeit. Zwischen Trümmern, Toten und erloschenen Träumen.

Sie fing an sich zu verabschieden, aber sie wusste, dass sie nie aufhören würde, wenn es denn tatsächlich so war.

* * *

Als er wiederkam, völlig ramponiert und am Ende seiner Kräfte, rannte sie schneller zur Tür, als ihre Füße sie tragen konnten. Dort angekommen gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Er war verdutzt und es dauerte Sekunden, bis er auch nur irgendeine andere Emotionen zeigen konnte. Das, wofür er sich am Ende entschied, war ein schiefes Grinsen. Und irgendwann musste sie auch über sich selbst lachen, während die Tränen über ihre heißen Wangen liefen.

* * *

Sie versorgte seine Wunden und fragte nicht, was passiert war. Seine Augen sagten, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Nicht, weil es ihn verletzte, sondern weil er sie davor beschützen wollte. So wie er es immer getan hatte, jetzt noch viel mehr als sonst.

"Kann man das auch trinken?", fragte er nach minutenlangem Schweigen ein wenig schmunzelnd, als sie mit in Alkohol getränkter Watte einen langen Schnitt an seinem Arm abtupfte. "Ich könnte einen Drink gebrauchen."

* * *

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie miteinander und es war wie das letzte, was ihnen noch verblieben war. Es tat gut und es tat weh. Beides zugleich.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war er wieder draußen und sie betete zu einem Gott, an den sie schon lange nicht mehr glaubte.

_Bitte lass ihn heil nach Hause kommen._

* * *

Als sie krank wurde, wich er nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. Sie sah die Angst in seinen Augen und es machte ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein lassen, so wenig, wie er sie allein lassen konnte. Sie brauchten einander, weil sie sich gegenseitig den Sinn gaben, der sie am Leben hielt.

Ein Mann, den er draußen kennengelernt hatte und der selbst eine kleine Familie am Stadtrand durchbrachte, kam vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Cal hatte ihn gebeten, sich um sie zu kümmern, sollte er noch einmal verschwinden. Diesmal vielleicht für immer.

Am Tag darauf brachte der Mann Antibiotika und ein paar schwache Schmerzmittel mit, die Cal dankend entgegennahm.

"Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit hier sein", bemerkte sie entkräftet, als er ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und die nächste Dosis der Medikamente vorbereitete.

"Rede keinen Blödsinn", erwiderte er einfach nur und ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Du redest jede Menge Blödsinn, wenn der Tag lang ist", hielt sie dagegen.

"Ich weiß. Ich darf das."

Er schlief nie, bevor sie schlief. Doch wenn sie nachts aufwachte und sein müdes Gesicht studierte, das in nur wenigen Wochen so sehr gealtert schien, versuchte sie kein Geräusch zu machen, um ihm die wenigen Stunden der Erholung zu gönnen, die er sich selbst nicht zugestand.

Es dauerte, aber irgendwann sank das Fieber wieder und mit ihm die Angst in seinen Augen. Manchmal glaubte sie sogar, zwischen dem Blinzeln ein wenig Hoffnung darin vorzufinden.

* * *

Als es soweit war, waren sie nicht die ersten, die die Stadt verließen. Vielleicht, weil sie zu erschöpft waren, vielleicht aber auch, weil sie es nicht glauben konnten.

Sie packten in Ruhe ein paar der Sachen zusammen, die ihnen noch etwas bedeuteten, und überlegten, wie weit sie mit dem verbliebenen Benzin in seinem Auto vorerst kommen würden. Und ob es dort neues Benzin gab, das sie weiter bis nach Chicago bringen würde.

Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt wurde ihnen bewusst, wie groß das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war. Es reichte weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus, hatte Verwüstung und eine geisterhafte Leere zurückgelassen. Die Anspannung ließ sich auch nicht abstreifen, als sie weiter fuhren. Das ganze Land stand unter Schock und sie kamen mitten aus dem Epizentrum.

Auf einem Parkplatz hielt er an, um seine Lungen mit ein wenig frischer Luft zu füllen. Sie ging ein paar Meter auf und ab, bis sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und in Tränen ausbrach, die sich nicht so einfach trocknen ließen.

"Es wird wieder besser", versprach er tröstend, als er sie in den Arm nahm.

Sie wehrte sich einen Moment lang gegen seine Nähe und stieß ihn zurück. "Es ist nichts übrig von unserem Leben, Cal! Alles da", sie deutete zurück in die Ferne, "bedeckt von giftigen Trümmern. Menschen, die wir lieben, die Arbeit, die wir lieben, das, was wir uns aufgebaut haben. Nichts mehr davon ist übrig."

"Ich weiß, es ist beschissen", gab er leise zu und wartete einen Moment. "Aber es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die mir so wichtig sind, dass ich sie nie zurücklassen würde und für die es sich lohnt weiterzumachen. Der eine Grund ist hoffentlich wohlbehalten in Chicago und der andere steht hier vor mir."

Sie schämte sich für ihre Worte, doch er gab ihr sogleich das Gefühl, dass sie das nicht musste, dass er es verstand. Er kam wieder näher und seine Augen fragten, ob es okay war. Sie lehnte ihre Wange an seine und zusammen wiegten sie sich einfach nur ein wenig im Wind.

"Wirst du dich irgendwann wieder rasieren, Grizzly?", fragte sie und es war der Galgenhumor, den sie oft teilten.

"Vielleicht. Ich finde, dieser Bart macht mich männlich."

"Ja, das hattest du nötig."

Sie sah hinab und spürte all die furchtbaren Bilder durch ihren Kopf jagen, die sie nie wieder loslassen würden. Die Toten, die Zurückgebliebenen, die Gebrochenen.

Es war der Staub auf seinen Schuhen, der an all das nun noch erinnerte.

**ENDE**


End file.
